Professor Nelson
"Never play God, it ain't worth it" Extra Facts About Nelson: Nick Name: Grandpa Nelson Current Living Status: Buthuaian Colony, Mobian Desert Skills: Cybernetic technology mechanic (highly advance tech.), inventor, hacking, parenting, medical. Aquainted: Buthuaian Resistance, T-010 Bot nick name "Walter Bot" (Termination Bot sent to Mobius for recon and termination of any resistance that threaten the Dark Forces.) Family: *''' Rachel the Lynx' (Daughter) * 'Samantha Nelson' (Wife- M.I.A)' ''' *'' Lucario the Hedgehog'' (Son-in-law) Friends: *'' Augustus the Fox ''(soon to be research partner) Love Intreset: * Samantha Nelson Rival: ' *' '' Dr.Eggman'' Enemies: *'' Commander Walter Sodka'' Allegiance: *Cybernetic Research and Development *Buthuaian Rebellian *Freedom Fighters Alignment: Good Personality: Even being turned into his own creation, Professor Nelson was able to keep his emotional feelings in his memory chip. Aggressive, caring, sociable. Likes: Experimening with cybernetic technology, going on morning runs with his daughter, challenges, teaching childern, being a grandfather. Dislike: Enslavement, being controlled, his own work being stolen for evil purpose, losing his only successful experiment JARVES to Commander Sodka. Theme Song: Breath "By, Breaking Benjamin" Favorite Music Video: Band of Brothers Diary of Jane Favorite Food Type: Birtish Tea, American Bio: ''During the Buthaian Revolution: Born in Southern Buthua, Rick Nelson was raised as an only child with two loving parents. His father was in charge of the Buthuaian Space Defense (BSD), which protected the planet using six orbiting satellites equipped with solar power laser's to take out any incoming asteroids or meteors. While his mother worked for the Buthuaian Center for Disease Control (BCDC), which was an important role during her time. Rick always loved to be with his parents during their work, learning about newly developed technology and cures. During their free time, the Nelson's head to nature preserves, parks, and any other outdoor areas, to enjoy their selves as a family. At the age of 15, Rick Nelson parent's enrolled him into the School of Intel. & Advance Technology, which was a big leap towards the "higher jobs" of the Buthuaian Government. Rick Nelson always studied hard during his time in school, taking everything as a challenge. Eventually four years later Rick was walking down the hallway going to class, not looking he turns the corner and bumps into a female lynx, who was going in the other direction. *Samantha lands on Rick, they look eye to eye* "I'm so sorry" she says as she gets up and starts to run to her class. At that minute Rick felt something he had never felt before, he thinks he found his true love. The next day, during lunch, he sees Samantha sitting at a table alone, so he decides to go to her and have a chat. "Excuse me, may I sit here" he says to Samantha. Samantha looks at him with shock, nobody ever asked if they can sit next to her, "Sure, I mean...* starts to stumble over her own words.* " I did not mean to make you nerves Samantha" he says. "Nerves...I'm not nerves.." she says as she begins to blush. From then on Rick and Samantha became close friends, always working on projects together, hanging out during lunch, and walked to each other classroom. At the age of 21, both Rick Nelson and Samantha graduated from school, but there is a problem, the Buthuaian Revolution was at its highest peek and many Buthuaian Soldiers were either killed or injured. So Nelson deiced a plan, what if he can heal the wounded with machine parts. He later became a field surgeon, while Samantha stayed with his parents. During the Buthuaian Revolution: During the war Nelson was successful with his idea, creating prosthetic limbs and organs for wounded men and women. One particularly was Walter Sodka, who had lost his left eye, during a friendly fire accident. "Put him under, this might get messy" he says to the medic as he puts morphine into Sodka's leg. After hours of work, a mechanical eye was put into Sodka's left eye socket, "it's a success, we have combined men with machine", he says looking at his eye. After the revolution & before the fall of Buthua: At the ending of war, Rick returned to his home town. When he got home, he was greeted by Samantha who jumped on him and started to make-out. "I was only gone for a year Samantha" he says. "But, it felt like an eternity for me Rick", she says while she was on top of him. At the age of 23, Rick and Samantha decides to get married, their wedding was a descent one mostly filled with friends that Rick made during the war, some of the wounded soldiers who Rick helped, and the family members of Rick's & Samantha's family. But to their surprise the Lipsion Royal Family also attended the wedding. King Lipsion awarded Rick Nelson with the Buthuaian Cross for his idea of cybernetic parts for wounded soldiers, he also gave him the rank of "chief" for the Cybernetic Research & Development. As years went on, Rick was now known as "Professor Nelson". He contributed many technological advances into the Buthuaian culture, including towards water treatment, where Samantha Nelson was the director and chief of water engineering. For many years Professor Nelson and Samantha Nelson has always wanted to have a child, but every time they quote "have a good time", it never worked. "I do not think this will ever work" she says leaning over the edge of the bed, and begins to cry. "It will work dear, we just have to have hope and keep trying" Rick says to her as he rubbed Samantha's shoulder. After six more years and with Samantha finally giving up on the idea of having a child, shocking news came to Nelson's. During a routine medical check up, the doctor determine that Samantha was already pregnant for four months. This fills Professor Nelson with the feeling of happiness and rejoice. *Warps his arms around Samantha* "What did I tell you, we just needed to keep hoping that it would work" hes says as Samantha cries tears of joy on his shoulder. Five months later Samantha gives birth to a healthy young girl, "What should we call her Samantha?" he asks as he holds her. "I think Rachel would be great for a beautiful girl." she says as she leans on Ricks body. Professor Nelson tries to spend quality time with his daughter as much as he can. But, he mostly spends his time working on a new project called JARVES. JARVES is a young boy at the age of 5 who is on life support, so Professor Nelson want's to use a new process called Cybernetic Reconstruction. This process takes a living host who cannot support his or her's body and combines it with a machine to replace the failures inside the living host. The project was a success, but the Buthuaian Government cancelled the project and funding, fearing that if the technology falls into the wrong hands it will cause widespread destruction. After loosing his job, he accidently gets into an argument with Samantha, thus forcing him to leave without saying goodbye. As the years went by, he lived in a secret lab located in the Northern Ice Plains of Buthua working in secret. The only reminder of his past was an old photo token of him and his family. "I'm sorry my love, theres nothing I can do" as he begins to start crying a familiar voice cuts the air. " I might have a solution to both of our problems" Commander Walter Sodka says. At the age of 40-57 Professor was funded by the Dark Forces to continue his study with his work, not knowing that Sodka was about to back stab him. After 17 years, while working on JARVES, Professor Nelson was knocked out and dragged into his own machine. *Wakes up* "What our you doing" he says as he tries to break free. *JARVES gets up* "I would like to thank you for making the Walter Bot, but I would like to see your machine in action" Commander Walter's voice comes out of JARVES. "Your a mad man Sodka, turning a five year old boy into a war machine" he says with anger. *Begins to laugh* "I'm not the one that did it you did, I guess you should have never played...God!" *Pulls a lever* As the Cybernetic Reconstruction begins, Nelson yells in pain as most of his body changes into mechanical parts. *Turns off the machine, and puts a chip in his head* "You see I like full control, but I am allowing you to have free control over your body. But at a snap of fingers, I will regain control. Are we clear professor" he says as he stares into Nelson's eye. "Yes commander" Rick says in a disgusted voice. As Sodka's new Walter Bot walks out of the lab, Professor Nelson looks into one of the mirrors inside the restroom, "What have I done...I created a monster" he says as he looks into the mirror at his arms and body. After the fall of Buthua: Not to long after his transformation, Professor Nelson learns that Sodka launched a world-wide attack Buthua and conquers the planet in days. "Its all my fault, I just gave a mad man the keys to the planet" he says to himself, then looks at his family photo. "I must return to them and get them out of this mess I created", puts the photo in his pocket. As he gets up, Professor Nelson looks at the thrusters located on the bottom of his shoes, I hope these this work". He shots off at 130mph, rushing toward his home in South Buthua. Once getting there, he saw Samantha being loaded into a truck that was being sent to a prison camp. "Oh no you don't Sodka", he leaps over to the truck. "Take this you overgrown hunk of metal", starts tearing apart Sodka's generation 2 mechs. *Samantha comes out of the truck, looking at her lost husband* "Rick is that....you" she says as she looks at a pile of broken mech parts with Professor Nelson standing on top. *He walks over, and Samantha warps her arms around him* "I'm sorry for abandoning you and Rachel honey" he says as he comfort her. "Don't worry about it dear, it just matters that your here now" she says, but she notices what happened to Rick. "Don't worry I am not one of those things" he pulls the chip out of his head, that Sodka used to control him. *He picks her up and head towards the abandon space center located in the heart of the Southern Pole of Buthua.* "This place should be safe, there is fresh water, food, fresh air, and other necessaries needed to live" Rick says to Samantha. As he did Samantha looks at Rick, "I do not know where Rachel is dear". With a scared looked Rick ensured that he shall fine Rachel if its the last thing he does. *He kisses her and begins his search for his daughter. But to do that, he must play Sodka's own game. *Puts the chip back in* "Master what are your orders" in a robotic voice. Will Professor Nelson ever find his daughter? What else can he do in this robotic form? Will he live for ever? Find out soon. ---Any Spelling or Grammar issues, please post it in the comments below--- Power's & Weakness's: ''Strength's: Mechanical Heart-''' After the Cybernetic Reconstruction, Professor Nelson's heart was still normal, but was incased with armored plating, protecting it from any future damage. It was also upgrade to with stand great pressure during a fight, giving Nelson an advantage over other opponents. 'Shoe Thrusters- '''This gives Nelson intense speed while traveling or avoiding any attacks. '''Tier 8 Armor- '''Commonly used metal for the Dark Forces "Frigate Classed" airship's, this metal can deflect anything up to a 37mm Anti Aircraft gun. ''Weakness's: 'Pollution-' Even though Nelson new form has a respiration system, he can still be effected by the area's pollution levels, causing a decrease in performance. 'Old Age- ' Even though his mechanical body is brand new and can function for many years to come, he still have parts that biological including his brain. This can make him very vulnerable at certain times. 'Sodka's Command-' He is currently under sodka's command, this means sometimes he has no control over his actions. 'Upgrades Need-' In his current state, Professor Nelson is working on a way to upgrade himself or possibly reverse the Cybernetic Reconstruction process. Weapon's & Equipment: Weapon's: ''Long Daggers-'' Located in his wrist, when in battle he has the choice to use to use 2 daggers that would slide out of both of his wrist. ''Metal Fist-'' The name says in all. Its like getting punched, but mixed with the feeling of getting hit with a metal baseball bat. Equipment's: ''Hacking System-'' Located in his left arm, this gives him the advantage to hack into some systems, depending the sercurity levels it has. ''Welder's Touch-''''' A small welding tool that is located in his fingers. Professor Nelson uses this tool when he is in need of repairs. Stat's: Trivia: * In Sonic Dimension Rift fan fic series, Professor Nelson's first appearence was planned to be in one of Robotnik abandon outpost. But, his appearence was later moved to a "Dark Force Cargo Ship". * Even though being turned into a cybernetic being, Professor Nelson personality never changed. He is still the loving and caring father and husband that his family knows and loves. * Later in the Sonic Dimension Rift fan fic series, Professor Nelson teams up with Robotnik to retake Robotroplis, but later becomes rivals in technology wise. * Even after his wife's death, Professor Nelson continues to live because of his cybernetic form. Professor Nelson's Gallery: Professor Nelson Robotic Form.jpg|Professor Nelson's current design. (credit goes to Gen8 for the MFDG which made the custom base.) Professor Nelson's Family Photo.jpg|The only recorded history of Rachel's earlier childhood family photo, it was given to her when she reunited with her lost father Professor Nelson.( Credit goes to Gen8's MFDG and FFDG for the custom temps.) Category:Male Category:Lynx Category:Father Category:Grandpa Category:Married Category:Robot Category:Good Category:Buthuaian Category:Buthuaian Resistance Category:Only Child Category:Engineer Category:Inventor Category:Cybernetic Being Category:Lynxes Category:Cybernetic Expert Category:Scientist Category:Neutral-Good Category:Guardian Category:Guard Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Archives 2014-2015